¿Incapaz de Perderte?
by Roasted Kiwi
Summary: Sesshomaru se encuentra sumergido en la búsqueda de la Tumba de su Padre, pues busca hacerse con su legado para convertirse, de una vez por todas, en el demonio más poderoso de todos. Sin embargo, la muerte de una simple humana le hará desistir de sus planes para ir en su búsqueda hacia el más allá... Pero. ¿Su alma habrá desaparecido? ¿...O es que ha reencarnado?
1. ¿Quién eres?

Primero que nada. ¡Hola! Gracias por entrar, espero que esta historia te agrade tanto como a mi. :3 Había estado en mi cabeza desde hace mucho, pero apenas ahora tengo tiempo para darle forma. 3 Espero que te agrade lo suficiente como para quedarte conmigo hasta terminarla, prometo no defraudar. uwu

* * *

**Sesshomaru.**

_Tres veces._

La primera sucedió cuando solo era una pequeña y acompañaba a una mujer a un templo humano, arriba en las montañas, mientras él buscaba el camino hacia la tumba de su Oyahi-Dono. Tan solo fueron unos segundos, pero su mirada se desvió hacia él mientras se abría paso entre los árboles que rodeaban el perímetro. Era una mirada que, el Gran Lord Sesshomaru, jamás había recibido de aquella especie inferior, por lo cual permaneció grabada en su memoria por el resto del trayecto. ¿Qué era? ¿Odio? ¿Precaución? Lo que fuera, no era miedo en lo absoluto. Y había percibido su presencia con una rapidez asombrosa, casi sobrenatural. Ella. Una chiquilla humana. Frunció el ceño.

— A-amo! ¡Espere, el Báculo ha detectado algo! —

Se detuvo de inmediato, de modo que Jaken salió despedido por los aires hasta estrellarse contra el tronco de un sauce amplio. Jaken es un Youkai pequeño y sin poder alguno, pero le había entregado su lealtad hacía unos miles de años sin siquiera rechistar, a pesar de no haberla solicitado.

— Ay, ay, ay! Perdone, Amo, si tan solo esta cosa me avisara mucho antes — Se levantó, se sacudió sus ropas y entonces tomó el Báculo de Dos Cabezas. El único artefacto capaz de encontrar la Tumba del General Inu-Taisho. — Sí Definitivamente ha sentido algo. Lo ve? Las cabezas se mueven. Es por aquí, amo —

— Más te vale no estar perdiendo mi tiempo si sabes lo que es bueno para ti. —

— No, amo! ¡Es aquí, sígame! Es justo aquí, en esta tierra... — El pequeño se adelantó hacia un amplio prado verdoso hasta colocarse de pie sobre una superficie plana, la única donde ninguna planta parecía crecer en lo absoluto. Luego, enterró la punta del Báculo con tal ímpetu que ambas cabezas se mecieron de un lado a otro, pero no ocurrió nada durante los próximos diez segundos. Exasperado, Sesshomaru dirigió una fugaz mirada a Jaken, cuyo cuerpo había comenzado a tiritar de los nervios. — E-espere... E-es aquí, estoy seguro, e— La cabeza de la mujer cobró vida y emitió un grito amplio y sonoro, para luego dejarse caer sobre el báculo sin más, inerte, inmóvil, muerta.

— La cabeza incorrecta de nuevo, Jaken. — Levantó su diestra, cerrada en forma de puño.

— ¡P-pero...! Debe ser un error amo, esta vez ha sido...! —  
De forma súbita, Jaken fue expulsado hacia atrás con una fuerza extraordinaria. El Báculo seguía enterrado en aquella tierra, pero se había sumergido hasta la mitad mientras ambas cabezas gritaban al unísono, rodeado por una luz tenue y poderosa. Arqueó una ceja sin moverse de su lugar por puro instinto. Aquella era una fuerza que ni siquiera él podía someter. ¿Había encontrado, por fin, lo que por milenios había creído perdido para siempre? Las cabezas enmudecieron y se cayeron nuevamente, pero cuando se alzaron una vez más, eran ambas quienes transmitían el mensaje:

— _¡__HALLARÁS LA PERLA NEGRA DE LA DERECHA EN LA MÁS GRANDE OSCURIDAD, PROTEGIDA Y ASEGURADA PARA QUE NO SEA PROFANADA POR ALMAS INCORRECTAS! LA PERLA ES EL ÚNICO CAMINO... ¡SI ES TU CORAZÓN QUIEN LA BUSCA, HALLARÁS LA PERLA NEGRA DE LA DERECHA EN LA OSCURIDAD DEL DOLOR!_ — La Fuerza cedió, y entonces enmudeció para no volver a activarse en lo absoluto. Sesshomaru aguardó solo un par de segundos, para finalmente darse la vuelta: Había conseguido un rumbo.

— Andando, Jaken. —

— ¡E-enseguida voy! — El demonio se apresuró en desenterrar el Báculo para finalmente aferrarse una vez más a la piel de Bestia que adornaba su parafernalia, y una vez hecho, se internó una vez más en la espesura del Bosque. Lo había encontrado. El camino hacia la Tumba le llevaría a un tesoro preciado, lo único que había estado buscando por milenios. Durante el largo viaje, recorría en sus pensamientos los distintos posibles lugares de su ubicación, pero constantemente se veía asechado por aquella mirada. Aquellos ojos. ¿Cómo una simple humana había sido capaz de percibirle con tal rapidez? El Gran Lord Sesshomaru veía a los humanos como seres simples e infinitamente débiles, pero si se trataba de una amenaza, se aseguraría de matarla en cuanto antes.

Nada, no había nada que pudiera meterse en su camino hacia Tetssaiga.

* * *

La segunda vez había sido tan solo unos siete años después, luego de haber arrasado un campamento de humanos bandidos en busca de la Perla Negra. Ella era ahora una joven sacerdotisa, y a pesar del hedor a muerte, caminaba entre los muertos con un semblante de genuino dolor. No lo entendía. Se trataban de cobardes que mataban a los suyos por puro placer, pero aquella chica estaba penando sus muertes y a menudo se arrodillaba para presentar sus respetos con verdadera devoción, como si... como si fueran sus iguales. La observaba con indiferencia, sentado en una rama sobresaliente del roble de una alta colina. De sus garras aún goteaba la sangre de aquellos humanos, pues habían osado a oponer resistencia a su búsqueda... La cual fue en vano, pues lo que buscaba no se hallaba en sus cuerpos o en sus pertenencias, ni en su dolor.

— No deber amos continuar, Amo? La Cabeza del Hombre se sacudió, lo que significa que debemos estar cerca de la Tumba. — Jaken se acercó hasta detenerse junto al roble. — ¿Qué estamos haciendo aquí? —

— Guarda silencio, hay algo que quiero saber. — Jaken enmudeció y retrocedió tan solo unos pasos.

Y entonces ocurrió de nuevo. Aquella chiquilla se dio la vuelta y recorrió la colina hasta encontrar su ubicación, para finalmente posar sus orbes sobre él. Le estaba dedicando la misma mirada de hace siete años. ¿Qué era? ¿Y cómo se atrevía? Su rostro no irradiaba miedo en lo absoluto, y en lugar de apartar la vista, la sostuvo mientras preparaba su arco y flecha. Sesshomaru aguardó sin siquiera moverse de su lugar, pero Jaken se apresuró hacia el borde de la colina, claramente indignado ante el encuentro silencioso que había presenciado.

— ¿¡Qué crees que estás haciendo, humana!? Es que quieres sufrir el mismo destino que...!?

— Retrocede, Jaken. —

— ¡Amo, pero si es solo una humana! —

— Obedéceme. — Sesshomaru se colocó de pie, y entonces Jaken retrocedió al mismo tiempo que una flecha purificadora atravesaba el espacio que hacía unos segundos su súbdito había ocupado. La misma perforó el centro del árbol donde se encontraba, y emitía una luz cegadora que no se disipó en lo absoluto. Atónito, Jaken intercambiaba su mirada entre ambos, para finalmente posarla sobre la flecha.

— ¡Pero cómo es posible...! —

— Esa no es una humana ordinaria, y tu error pudo costarte la vida. —

— En ese caso, retirémonos cuanto antes, Amo... La Perla... —

— ¿Crees que le tengo miedo a una humana? —

— ¡En lo absoluto, Amo! Pero tenemos que... —  
Otra flecha surcó el aire hasta clavarse en la rama que le sostenía, entre sus pies. Sesshomaru entonces fijó su vista en la peque a, cuya mirada irradiaba determinación.

— ENFRENTAME, YOUKAI! —

Había algo en ella, algo en su mirada que resultaba altamente curioso. No la embargaba el miedo, el mismo que recorría el cuerpo de cada humano que le presenciaba Si tiritaba, era a causa de la ira y el dolor que recorría cada fibra de su cuerpo, como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento durante su corta vida. Sesshomaru se percató de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas mientras apretaba sus dientes, en una perfecta imagen de valentía que jamás había detectado en ningún humano. ¿Quién era? ¿Y qué era lo que le impedía matarla de una vez por todas? Descendió del árbol mientras Jaken guardaba su posición, de la misma forma que hacía antes de sus asesinatos Pero en lugar de eso, se dio media vuelta para marcharse una vez más hacia la espesura del Bosque. Jaken se precipitó a seguirlo, una vez más atónito.

— ¿No va a matarla, Amo? —  
— No vine aquí a matar humanos por diversión, deberías saberlo. —  
— ¡Pero se ha atrevido a atacarle! —  
— Si tanto te desagrada ve y mátala tú mismo, no tengo tiempo para tonterías. —

— T-tiene razón... Tenemos que encontrar la Tumba cuanto antes. —

Nunca nadie se había atrevido a enfrentarse a él de la misma forma que lo había hecho esa joven. Irradiaba dolor, pero al mismo tiempo era capaz de verle con un odio genuino. ¿Y cómo era capaz de percibir su presencia? Eventualmente tendría que acabar con ella. Quizás fuese la primera persona que asesinar a una vez que se hiciera con el Colmillo de Acero de su padre, y entonces no existiría nadie capaz de irrespetarle. Nadie que se atreviera a mirarle con nada más que miedo... Sí, por supuesto: Tenía que matarla. ¿Era eso lo que sentía? ¿Curiosidad por saber cómo se ver a su rostro agonizante? El Báculo se activó una vez más, vibrando con más intensidad con cada paso que daban.

— ¡Lo sabía, estamos cerca! — Exclamó Jaken con algarabía mientras lideraba el camino. Él se limitó a seguirle sin añadir nada más durante las próximas horas hasta detenerse en el extremo final del Bosque, cuya pendiente desembocaba hacia una pequeña aldea humana. La Cabeza del Hombre se sacudió un par de veces más hasta finalmente detenerse de forma repentina, ante lo cual apretó la mandíbula.

— Es la última falsa alarma que voy a tolerarte. Hazme perder el tiempo una vez y te mataré. — Jaken ahogó un grito mientras asentía repetidas veces, y entonces le siguió una vez más. Su Oyahi-dono había escondido su Tumba de manera extraordinaria, pero no había nada que el Gran Sesshomaru no pudiera conseguir.

* * *

La tercera vez sucedió cuatro años después; cuando la Cabeza del Hombre se activó en las afueras de la misma aldea humana que había descubierto con anterioridad. Su Ohayi-Dono sentía afecto por dicha especie, de modo que no era completamente descabellado que su mayor tesoro se hallase entre ellos. Sin embargo, había aprendido que no tenía que matarles, pues ningún alma agonizante era capaz de revelar el secreto de su Padre. ¿Qué era lo que debía hacer, pues? ¿Cuál era el secreto que le impedía llegar a su destino? Aquel era el quinto día que caminaba en las afueras, en una zona verdosa adornada por una amplia y cristalina cascada, la cual emitía un aroma un tanto familiar. Luego de dar unos cuatro pasos hacia la misma, Sesshomaru se detuvo al divisar la silueta que se ocultaba bajo el torrente. Sin embargo, quien le devolvía aquella mirada no era una niña, sino una _mujer_. Yacía sentada sobre una piedra, vestida por nada más que un conjunto tan blanco como su piel. No parecía asustada de verle, lo cual, por supuesto, era normal viniendo de ella.

— Eres el Youkai que destruyó aquel Campamento. ¿No es así? El mismo de hace cuatro años, y el mismo que vi en el bosque cuando inicié mi preparación de pequeña. — La mujer aguardó, pero ante el silencio se colocó de pie para salir del torrente de agua. Tenía un cabello de color negro azabache, el cual le caía por su espalda en una emulación perfecta de la cascada tras ella. Había perdido todo rastro de su niñez, pero mantenía aquella mirada firme y calculadora. Sin miedo, sin dudas. — ¿Por qué no me enfrentaste esa noche? Claramente desprecias la vida humana, pudiste matarme. — Sesshomaru estudió su mirada una vez más, en silencio, mientras Jaken se apresuraba hacia ambos, jadeando ante el esfuerzo. Una vez a su lado, ahogó un grito en tanto se alaba con uno de sus pequeños dedos acusadores hacia ella.

— ¡AH! ES ESA MUJER! ¡Apártese, amo! ¡Me haré cargo de ella! — Jaken se interpuso entre ambos y enderezó el Báculo ante él para dar paso a una llamarada de fuego, la cual salía por la boca de la cabeza femenina en dirección a la sacerdotisa. Sin embargo, una especie de campo se formó a su alrededor para resguardar, repeler y devolver el ataque, de modo que Jaken necesitó retroceder y esconderse detrás de su amo para no perder la vida ante su imprudencia, una vez más.

— Tu vida no me concierne en lo absoluto, pequeño demonio, pero no dudaré en tomarla si es necesario. — La mujer descendió de la roca, y se acercaba con paso ligero, rompiendo el pequeño oleaje con cada paso que daba. Le miraba de forma continua, acusadora, fría. — Te he hecho una pregunta. No pareces del tipo benevolente. ¿Por qué no me mataste como lo hiciste con el resto? —

— ¿Crees que mi interés está en ir y cazar humanos a mi antojo? A menudo se creen demasiado importantes; tu vida no me concierne. —

— ¿Y la de esas personas sí? — Arqueó una ceja, y ella hizo lo mismo. — ¿Quién eres, Youkai? ¿Por qué has venido a esta aldea? —

— Hablas y cuestionas demasiado, mujer. Si no te apartas... —

— ¿Vas a matarme? — Una sonrisa repleta de ironía apareció en sus labios. — No es la primera vez que recibo esa amenaza de tu especie, Youkai, y sin embargo continúo con vida. ¿Has venido a robar la Perla? — Parpadeó en silencio, un tanto sorprendido. ¿Qué podía saber esa mujer de sus planes? ¿Y cómo era posible que conociera sobre la Perla Negra, el único camino hacia el Inframundo? No podía ser. —

— Así que sabes de la Perla... — Hizo una pausa. Si estaba sorprendido, en su rostro no lo notaba. — Mujer. ¿Qué es lo que sabes de ella?

— La Perla de Shikon me fue entregada para protegerla hace un par de años. Mi misión es purificarla y asegurarme de que jamás pueda caer en manos de seres como tú, Youkai. Almas incorrectas. — Un aura blanquecina rodeó su cuerpo en tanto salía del agua, atacarla en dichos instantes sería un error garrafal. La molestia emergía en su ser, pues le estaba desafiando por segunda vez. Pero. ¿Había dicho la Perla de Shikon? — Y mi nombre es Kikyou. De esa forma sabrás cómo encontrarme. — Y entonces se alejó , dejándole con nada más que sus pensamientos y una molestia tan notoria como ardiente.

Tres veces le había demostrado no ser una humana ordinaria.


	2. El Hijo Mayor del General Perro

Aquí sho de nuevo. uwu Les cuento que tengo varios capítulos preparados; por lo que les prometo que no les haré esperar por mucho tiempo. :3 Tan sólo cuéntenme qué les parece la historia de momento que me emociona mucho mucho MUCHO leer sus opiniones. 3 ¡Gracias por leer y apoyarme!

* * *

**Kikyou.**

— Hermana! — Kaede corrió hacia ella con los brazos extendidos y sus ojos llorosos.

— ¡Señorita Kikyou! Era un Youkai. ¿No es así? Sentimos su presencia. ¿Se encuentra bien? — La Sacerdotisa Minoka era una mujer de avanzada edad, pero con un poder espiritual extraordinario. Fue ella la encargada de entrenarla cuando era solo una pequeña inexperta, y ahora era la encargada de mantener la paz en la aldea, lejos de la Guerra del exterior. — Estoy bien, Sacerdotisa Minoka. — Recibió a su pequeña hermana en sus brazos, donde la rodeo firmemente antes de proseguir. — No hay nada que temer, no podrá hacerme daño siempre y cuando no baje la guardia. —

— ¿Qué quieres decir, hermana? Quién es?

— Era un Youkai con forma humana, Kaede. Cuando están en esa forma carecen de su poder completo — Se acercó a la pequeña fogata que adornaba el centro de la cabaña hasta sentarse ante ella, pensativa. — Asumo que está detrás de la Perla. —

— ¿De verdad? ¿Entonces te ha atacado? — Minoka se acercó a paso lento, tan pensativa como su interlocutora.

— No — Hizo una pausa. — Es el mismo demonio que arrasó con el Campamento de los Bandidos, el mismo que enfrenté esa noche... Pero prefirió marcharse, y no lo comprendo. Pudo haberme arrebatado la Perla cuando quiso, pudo matarme. ¿Qué es lo que trama? —

— Si es quien creo, entonces no hay forma que esté tras la Perla de Shikon. — Kikyou giró su rostro hacia su mentora. Había algo que no estaba compartiéndole. Kaede apretó con suavidad la tela que cubría su brazo, como si temiera lo que se avecinaba. — ¿Puedes describírmelo, querida? —

— Su cabello es largo y plateado, con una mirada fría e inexpresiva, y posee un sello de Media Luna en su frente. Lleva consigo una espada atada en su cintura, y le acompaña un pequeño demonio con un báculo maldito. — El rostro de la anciana se endurecía con cada descripción que Kikyou le ofrecía, como si se tratara de un amargo recuerdo. Sin embargo, más allá de eso, comprendía que ese rostro tan solo significaba que era un terrible presagio, una noticia indeseada. — Conozco ese rostro. ¿De quién se trata, Minoka Oba-chan? — La anciana suspiró, y entonces tomó asiento con cuidado al otro extremo de la fogata.

— Es solo una suposición, pero ha de tratarse del hijo mayor del General Perro. — Kikyou aguardó, ante lo cual la anciana prosiguió. — Hace miles de años, este mundo estaba enteramente gobernado por las Bestias. Constantemente se libraban guerras por los dominios de diferentes tierras y poder, resultando todo en un caos extremo que causó centenares de muertes tanto de humanos como de ellos. Los Demonios destruían todo a su paso en su deseo por demostrar su poder y adquirir súbditos. Luchaban por ser los dueños de todas las tierras, y no hubo fin hasta que apareció el General Inu-Taisho. — El fuego ante ellas crispaba lentamente mientras Kaede se aferraba a su hermana. Kikyou, en su lugar, mantuvo una expresión serena mientras escuchaba el relato; necesitaba saber quién era su enemigo. — El General poseía una fuerza sin igual. Comandaba a sus tropas con tal ingenio que no había demonio que pudiese hacerle frente en ninguna guerra. Conquistó la mayor parte de las tierras reclamadas e incluso formó un ejército tan colosal que se convirtió en una leyenda para sus fieles vasallos, sin embargo, murió en circunstancias desconocidas. Se sabe que dejó dos hijos, un Youkai y un Hanyou, quienes no siguieron los pasos de su padre. El mayor es la viva imagen de su padre e incluso comparte sus poderes, por lo que es una bestia poderosa que no necesita la Perla de Shikon en lo absoluto. —

— ¿Qué hay del menor? —

— Es un Hanyou, un híbrido entre humano y bestia. Es mucho más probable que sea él quien está tras la Perla, pero te topaste con el Youkai. ¿No es así? — Kikyou asintió, ante lo cual la anciana suspiró. — En ese caso estamos en grave peligro, éste no es un demonio cualquiera. —

— Muy bien, entonces estar preparada. — La sacerdotisa colocó a su hermana cuidadosamente a su lado antes de colocarse de pie. La anciana hizo lo mismo. — ¿Qué harás ahora? —

— Es evidente. ¿No es así? — Kikyou formó una sonrisa débil en tanto caminaba hacia la salida, desde donde le dedicó una última mirada a su mentora. — Está esperándome, así que atenderé su llamado. ¿Puede cuidar de la pequeña Kaede, por favor? —

La Sacerdotisa Minoka ahogó un pequeño grito, claramente alterada por no haber presenciado la amenaza con anterioridad. Mantuvieron un silencio prolongado antes de que ésta asintiera lentamente, y entonces Kikyou abandonó el recinto sin más. Quien sea que fuera, era notorio que estaba buscando algo. ¿Y no era la Perla de Shikon? La joya brillaba de forma tenue sobre su pecho mientras avanzaba una vez más hacia los límites de la aldea, bajo un atardecer particularmente oscuro. Curiosamente, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que no necesitó luchar contra ningún demonio, y quizás se debiera a la poderosa presencia que emitía ese sujeto. Aquella que nunca, de ninguna forma, podía pasar desapercibido.

[...]

Le encontró dentro de la densa arboleda que yacía a varios metros de la aldea, rodeado por nada más que las distintas sombras que ofrecían los árboles. Estaba dándole la espalda, de pie frente al roble más alto de todos y con su palma apoyada sobre su tronco, como si le estudiara. En cambio, su pequeño acompañante le observaba con cuidado mientras aferraba su báculo como si su vida dependiera de ello, lo cual resultaba curioso. ¿La estaban esperando? Kikyou avanzó hasta detenerse a una distancia prudente, preguntándose qué podría atraer con tanto fervor la atención de una bestia completa y poderosa como él.

— Es una imprudencia acudir sin ningún arma, mujer, podrías morir en cualquier segundo. —

— ¿Quieres matarme? De acuerdo, entonces hazlo. — El Youkai se giró hacia ella, observándola una vez más con aquel semblante frío y distante. —

— ¡Cómo te atreves...! —

— Silencio, Jaken. —

— ¡Pero es la segunda vez que lo desafía, amo! Acabemos con e- — El pequeño demonio enmudeció de inmediato cuando su superior le dedicó una mirada de completo odio, ante lo cual se encogió en silencio, no sin antes dedicarle a la Sacerdotisa una mirada cargada de desprecio. —

— Jaken no está del todo equivocado, mujer. Constantemente me desafías. ¿Tal es tu deseo de morir en mis garras? — A una velocidad abrumadora, el Demonio se acercó hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros de ella con su mano diestra levantada, desde donde eran perfectamente visibles sus afiladas garras arqueadas. Kikyou entrecerró sus ojos sin dedicarle una respuesta en lo absoluto. Tan solo le observó con cuidado sin siquiera moverse, aguardando, esperando. ¿Por qué no simplemente acababa con ella? Para su asombro, el hombre retrocedió poco a poco hasta darse la vuelta una vez más hacia el roble. Tal y como lo había hecho hace cuatro años... Alejándose una vez más de ella.

— ¡A-amo...!

— Espera, Youkai. — Kikyou avanzó mientras se arrancaba el pequeño collar del cuello, y entonces extendió la Perla de Shikon sobre su palma, expuesta. — ¿Es eso lo que buscas. No es así? La Perla de- —

— Te equivocas, no necesito nada de los humanos. — Se alejaba con cada paso, de modo que Kikyou necesitó seguirle dentro de la oscuridad del bosque, pensativa. ¿La Sacerdotisa Minoka tendría razón? ¿Sería el hijo mayor del General Inu-Taisho?

— Muy bien. ¿Qué es? Sea lo que sea puedo ayudarte a encontrarlo. — El hombre se detuvo, desde donde le dedicó una mirada que ella no pudo identificar por encima de su hombro. —

— ¡JA! ¿Y por qué habríamos de aceptar tu ayuda, mujer insolente? — Espetó Jaken, jocoso. Kikyou, sin embargo, tan solo observaba de forma fija al hombre demonio. —

— Eso que lleva tu súbdito es el Báculo del Inframundo; el único capaz de detectar la muerte e incluso seguirla. — El hombre se giró una vez más: Había captado su atención. — Lo que buscas no se encuentra en este mundo. —

— Vaya, que astuta. — Él hizo una mueca, lo más parecido a una sonrisa leve. Kikyou prosiguió. —

— Te ayudaré, y a cambio no volverás a acercarte a esta aldea. —

— ¡Idiota! ¿Y crees que mi amo va a aceptar...?

— De acuerdo, te esperar mañana en este lugar. Vámonos, Jaken. —

— ¿¡QUÉ!? —

— ¿Cuál es tu nombre, Youkai? — El hombre avanzaba entre dos pequeños abetos, de modo que la luz tenue de la luna golpeaba su cuerpo de forma leve, haciendo resaltar su cabello con cada paso que daba hacia la oscuridad. —

— Soy Sesshomaru. — El pequeño Youkai dedicó una mirada a ambos, atónito, antes de finalmente seguir a su superior.

Kikyou apretó la Perla ligeramente antes de darse media vuelta. ¿Estaba haciendo lo correcto al ayudarle? Su nombre era Sesshomaru, y por tercera vez había decidido no acabar con su vida por motivos que desconocía. Frunció el ceño, pues no había forma de que pudiese confiar en sus intenciones.


	3. Confianza

¡Hooolaaa! Me encanta saber que les está emocionando esta historia tanto como a mi. 3 Les prometo más amor y dramita de por medio. (? ¡Besos! Sus opiniones me inspiran a toh. uwu

* * *

**Sesshomaru.**

Él era el único que lo había presenciado: El Báculo se agitaba levemente durante el breve encuentro con aquella humana de forma constante, imperceptible para cualquier oído común. Al principio pensó que se debía al poder milenario que se escondía dentro de los grandes robles que formaban el bosque; ese cuyo poder trascendía con el tiempo... Pero estaba equivocado: Se debía a ella. ¿Qué podría saber esa mujer sobre la muerte? Nunca, ni siquiera desde que era una pequeña, se había atrevido a subestimarla del todo debido al inmenso poder que escondía dentro de sí; sin embargo, seguía siendo una humana... ¿Qué era lo que había aprendido su padre sobre ellos que él no? Aquello hería su orgullo de manera superficial, pues detestaba sentirse un paso por detrás de él.

Hacía un día nublado mientras Sesshomaru y Jaken se abrían paso hacia el punto del encuentro; el cual tendría lugar en el corazón del bosque. Miles de bestias se congregaban a su alrededor antes de cambiar de rumbo pero su aroma nunca se desvanecía del todo, y a menudo se mezclaba con el hedor de los demás Youkais que pululaban la zona. Ninguno, sin embargo, fue lo suficientemente idiota como para atacarle, y preferían pasarle de largo en dirección a...

— Esa mujer ya debe de haber muerto, son demasiados Youkais. —

Sesshomaru decidió seguir el rumbo de la manada, y solo entonces comprendió que verdaderamente se trataba de una horda. Miles de bestias de todos los tipos aparecían desde diferentes direcciones, atraídos por una fuerza cegadora que provenía desde el centro del Bosque. Murmuraban frases inconclusas y a menudo ilógicas, pero había una palabra común en las fauces de todos: "La Perla". Y podía sentirla. Una fuerza colosal y casi bendita rodeaba el corazón del bosque con cada paso que daba, de modo que podía divisar las diferentes flechas que erradicaban al monstruo más osado. Sin embargo, _no podía sentirla a ella_. Se apresuró una vez más, y tan solo se detuvo en cuanto estuvo ante el campo de batalla, sobre la rama del árbol más próximo, ante lo cual Jaken ahogó un grito.

La sacerdotisa estaba de pie frente a un pozo de huesos, y disparaba flechas sagradas una y otra vez en diferentes direcciones. La fuerza que emanaba de su cuerpo eclipsaba su presencia humana, de forma que se había convertido en una fuerza excesivamente atractiva para cualquier demonio, casi _deseada_ incluso por él. Sesshomaru no aguardó por mucho tiempo, pues pronto se convirtió en un vórtice de destrucción que acabó con todos los demonios que rodeaban la entrada del lugar, llenando sus garras y parte de sus ropas de sangre.

— Amo, la humana! —

Un demonio serpiente correteaba en su dirección en tanto ella disparaba hacia el siguiente monstruo. De no haber sido por él, la maldición de la serpiente habría acabado con su corta vida. Sesshomaru se detuvo a su lado luego de rebanar a la bestia, desde donde ella le dedicaba una mirada serena, casi como si hubiese estado esperando su intervención.

— Nunca bajes tu guardia, Sacerdotisa. —

— Llegas tarde. — Otra flecha sagrada cruz el cielo.

— Pésima forma de agradecerme por salvar tu vida. —

— Esta es mi vida, Lord Sesshomaru. ¿Y crees que necesité que me salvaras antes? — Sonrió, pero aquel gesto no se repitió en su interlocutor. — Es el poder de la Perla de Shikon, todos ansían su poder. —

— Lo imaginé. Sólo los cobardes recurrían a tal método para adquirir poder. —

Sesshomaru saltó una vez más en dirección a las bestias, despedazándolas con sus garras. Aquella batalla se mantuvo durante los próximos veinte minutos, de modo que cuando finalizó el cielo era ahora oscuro. La Sacerdotisa se dejó caer sobre la hierba, y entonces apoyó su espalda sobre el Pozo que se alzaba tras ella sin apartar su mirada de él, casi como si estuviera aguardando su ataque.

— No voy a matarte, mujer, deja de verme de esa forma tan repulsiva. —

— Lo siento, pero no acostumbro a en confiar en tu especie. —

— ¿Y cómo pretendes ayudar a alguien en quien no confías? —

— Decidí que puedo aprender a hacerlo. —

Un silencio se extendió entre ambos, de modo que solo era audible la brisa constante que traía el anochecer. Sesshomaru permaneció de pie ante ella en tanto Jaken se acercaba a ambos, jadeando del esfuerzo que suponía correr con el Báculo de Dos Cabezas.

— Amo Sesshomaru, el Báculo ha... —

— ¿Cuántas veces se ha activado desde que llegaste aquí? — Cuestionó Kikyou con una voz un tanto débil.

— Más de las que pueda contar. —

— Eso no significa nada, se activa al sentir la muerte de algún ser cercano, y como ves, la muerte es algo común en esta aldea. —

— Y sin embargo, ayer no dejó de vibrar mientras me prometías tu ayuda. Sin ningún muerto cerca. — El rostro de Kikyou se endureció, pero no transmitía emoción alguna. Jaken intercambiaba su mirada entre ambos sin emitir palabra alguna, pues había aprendido de mala gana a no interponerse.

— ¿Qué es lo que sabes al respecto? —

— Es como me temía. — Murmuró para sí mientras Sesshomaru aguardaba. — Tengo bajo mi cuidado a un bandido moribundo en una cueva cercana. No le queda mucho tiempo de vida, y me temo que nunca volver a caminar o a utilizar su cuerpo en lo absoluto. — La Sacerdotisa entrecerró sus orbes, de modo que decidió acercarse un poco más a ella. Parecía exhausta. — Si el Báculo Maldito se ha activado, es porque presiente que la puerta del Inframundo puede abrirse muy pronto con su muerte. Sus acciones en vida le convirtieron en un alma lo suficientemente destructiva como para hacerlo. Esa puede ser la oportunidad que estás buscando para acceder a ese mundo, la "Perla" que tanto ansías encontrar. —

— ¿Dónde está? —

— Si lo matas entonces interrumpirás el proceso natural de la muerte; y la puerta no se abrirá. —

— Sé muy bien que no debo matarlo, mujer, no sirvió de nada cuando arrasé ese Campamento años atrás. —

— ¿Por qué no me llamas por mi nombre? — Cuestionó la Sacerdotisa. Sesshomaru se colocó en cuclillas frente a ella, examinando aquel rostro tan joven y curioso con un deje de apatía. —

— No confundas las cosas, no tengo intenciones de formar una amistad con un ser tan efímero como tú. ¿Por qué debería llamarte de otra forma a lo que eres? — Fue entonces cuando el rostro de la Sacerdotisa se suavizó para dar paso a un semblante de genuina tristeza. Tan solo fueron unos breves segundos, pues entonces le dedicó una sonrisa suave, carente de felicidad, pero genuina. Una sonrisa que era solo para él.

— Ya veo... Eso es lo que soy. — Su sonrisa se desvaneció paulatinamente, pero se mantuvo grabada en su memoria durante los próximos segundos. ¿Qué era eso que comenzaba a carcomer su pecho? ¿Culpa?

— Te llevaré con él, no estamos muy lejos. —

— La presencia que emanas es aún muy poderosa, atraerás a otra horda antes de llegar a la guarida. Y morirás. —

— Estaré bien, esta es la vida que conozco. — Se apoyó con la punta de su arco sobre el suelo, desde donde intentó colocarse de pie. Sesshomaru hizo lo propio mientras la observaba. Sin embargo, la Sacerdotisa tambaleó hasta caer de rodillas, y entonces comprendió que presionarla más sería un error, y era precisamente eso lo que odiaba de los humanos: Eran increíblemente débiles y desechables. Podía simplemente abandonarla allí y encontrar al humano moribundo por sí solo con ayuda de su olfato. Entonces. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Qué era lo que constantemente le atraía a su lado? Pronto se encontró a sí mismo ante ella, tomándola en sus brazos con facilidad, para finalmente colocarse de pie. Su aroma era suave, y la calidez que emitía su cuerpo era... Era agradable. ¿Por qué estaba decidiendo ayudar a una humana?

— No eres más que una carga, así que voy a llevarte de regreso. —

— ¿Por qué? Podrías deshacerte de mí y hacerte con tu destino de una vez por todas. —

— Guarda silencio, no me sirves muerta. —

— ...Gracias. — Murmuró antes de recostarse sobre su pecho, y entonces emprendió rumbo hacia la Aldea que yacía a unos cuantos metros.

Agradeció su silencio, pues Sesshomaru se hallaba librando una lucha interna dentro de sí. Desconocía todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que se evocaban en su pecho, pues sabía que no auguraban nada bueno. Su Oyahi-dono había muerto poco después de entregar su confianza a aquella humana... Por lo que no podía simplemente seguir sus pasos.

Todo acabar a una vez que tuviese a Tetssaiga bajo su poder; cuando no hubiese nada más que le atara a aquella Sacerdotisa. Se convertiría en un General mucho más poderoso que su padre, y entonces erradicaría todo rastro de debilidad sobre la tierra. Aquel era su mundo idóneo. Un mundo donde no existía la Perla de Shikon.

Y donde no existía ella.


	4. Onigumo

¡Hola! Lamento la tardanza, tuve problemas con mi compañía de Internet. x_x Durante ese tiempo estuve escribiendo un par de Capis que espero que sean de su agrado. 3 Poco a poco van apareciendo mucho más personajes, espero sus opiniones. uwu

* * *

**Kikyou.**

En el límite de la Aldea le esperaba la Sarcerdotisa Minoka, en compañía de sus aprendices, aldeanos, guerreros y su hermana menor, Kaede. Todos y cada uno de ellos le esperaban luego de presenciar la mayor concentración de monstruos que hubiesen visto en días, y a juzgar por sus armas, era notorio que habían formado un pequeño grupo para ir en su búsqueda. Sin embargo, parecían paralizados. Ni siquiera su superior podía entender por qué un Youkai notoriamente poderoso estaba llevándola en sus brazos por voluntad propia, y no era algo que pudiera rechistarles. ¿Qué había llevado a Sesshomaru ayudarla de esa forma? El hombre la dejó con cuidado en el suelo, indiferente a los varios pares de ojos que le miraban de forma acusadora.

— No tenías por qué hacerlo... — Sesshomaru clavó sus orbes ambarinos sobre ella sin emitir palabra alguna. Había algo en su mirada, algo totalmente indescifrable. — Pero te lo agradezco.

Se dio media vuelta en silencio para regresar una vez más al Bosque, no sin antes dedicarle una última mirada cargada de... ¿Frialdad? Kikyou necesitó apoyarse una vez más sobre su arco para mantenerse de pie, pero para cuando echó una última mirada hacia atrás, Sesshomaru había desaparecido en la inmensidad verdosa.

— Sacerdotisa! — Exclamaron varios de los aldeanos que le ayudaban a sujetarse, inmersos en susurros.

— Señorita Kikyou. ¿Por qué ese demonio la ha traído hasta aquí? ¿Está usted bien? —

— ¿Han visto sus garras? ¡Estaban llenas de sangre! —

— Se dice que los que tienen forma humana son de lo más peligrosos. Debemos estar alerta —

— Pero. ¿Quién era? —

Todos y cada uno de ellos le acompañaron hasta el templo, emulando preguntas que Kikyou prefería responder de forma vaga y superficial. Su cansancio era notorio incluso en su andar, el cual era lento y extremadamente pausado. Quizás fue esa la razón por la cual la anciana Minoka prefirió guardar silencio al igual que su hermana menor Kaede, quien le lanzaba miradas curiosas una y otra vez Pero no estaba lista para abordar dicho tema. ¿Qué podría contarles cuando ni siquiera ella sabía nada de ese hombre? Para cuando llegaron al pie del templo, un aldeano medianamente robusto estuvo a punto de formular otra pregunta antes de ser callado por la Sacerdotisa Minoka, quien alzó una mano en señal de silencio a los pies de la escalera.

— La Sacerdotisa Kikyou ha regresado sana y salva; lo que ahora necesita es descansar. —

Algunos insistieron, pero rápidamente optaron por asentir. En su pequeña aldea el respeto era vital, de modo que todos y cada uno de los presentes se retiraron paulatinamente, no sin antes cerciorarse de su bienestar una última vez. Kikyou sonreía en tanto disipaba sus preocupaciones, pero su cansancio era innegable Y para cuando llegaron a la entrada del templo, la sacerdotisa se permitió caer sobre el suelo.

— ¡Hermana! —

— Ha sido una gran batalla, utilizaste toda tu energía. —

— Podría decirse que sí, pero la Perla está a salvo. —

— Habrías muerto de no ser por él. — Kikyou alzó su mirada hacia ella, cuyo rostro permanecía serio e impasible. —

— ¿Está diciendo que no confía en mis poderes? —

— ¡Estoy diciendo que cometiste una imprudencia! ¿Qué es lo que se supone que fuiste a hacer en ese bosque? —

— Tenía que descubrir sus intenciones, así que lo seguí. — Pero comprendía su punto de vista, aquello era inaceptable. — No me hará daño. — ¿Pero cómo es que lo sabía? —

— ¿Entonces confías en un Youkai? —

— Ya es suficiente. — Kikyou se colocó de pie, notoriamente irritada. ¿Es que estaban cuestionando su lealtad? — La Perla está a salvo, es todo lo que importa. —

—Kikyou... —

— Lo mataré si es que significa una amenaza, pero por ahora no es nada más que un conocido. Vámonos, Kaede. — La pequeña se acercó a paso lento, intercambiando mirada entre ambas. —

— Nada bueno te deparará si entregas tu confianza, o tu corazón. — Murmuró la anciana mientras la Sacerdotisa avanzaba hacia el templo. — Tu misión es proteger la Perla y mantener su pureza, nunca lo olvides. —

Kikyou le dedicó una última mirada antes de asentir y adentrarse en el Templo en compañía de su hermana. Una vez allí, se descolgó la Perla de su cuello y la colocó sobre el altar que se alzaba en el centro, desde donde emitía una luz tan cálida como pura.

— Hermana. ¿Qué pasará si entregas tu corazón? —

— Me convertiría en un ser vulnerable. — Se volvió hacia ella, dedicándole una sonrisa leve. — El amor es un sentimiento puro, pero al mismo tiempo te deja expuesto ante la persona que amas Y esa persona podría lastimarte, podría oscurecer tu corazón. —

— Ya veo... —

— ¿De qué temes? No soy capaz de amar... Así que la Perla estar siempre a salvo. — Sonrió una vez más. —

— ¡No es eso, yo quiero que te enamores! —

— ¿Cómo? —

— ¡Por culpa de tu deber nunca puedes ser feliz, no es justo que no puedas ser una chica normal! —

— Pero Kaede. ¿Es que no lo ves? Soy plenamente feliz. — Kikyou se arrodilló a su lado para tomarla por sus hombros, en un intento por reconfortarla. Decía la verdad, su amor por Kaede era su principal motivo para ser quien era. — Mañana iremos por hierbas medicinales. ¿De acuerdo? Luego de que atienda las heridas de Onigumo. —

— ¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? Él no me agrada, hermana... —

— Lo sé, pero no le queda mucho tiempo de vida, es lo menos que puedo hacer. — Se colocó de pie una vez más, observando momentáneamente. Su pequeña hermana estaba creciendo, y se estaba perdiendo esos dichosos momentos. — Vámonos a casa. —

[...]

Sintió su presencia incluso antes de llegar a la entrada de la Guarida. Sesshomaru estaba de pie en el prado, observando la pequeña cueva rocosa con un gesto indiferente, casi aburrido. Le acompañaba, por supuesto, su pequeño acompañante, quien a diferencia de su amo parecía notoriamente alterado por toda la energía maligna que se congregaba en la zona. Ambos dirigieron su vista hacia ella en cuanto arribó, deteniéndose justo al lado de la entrada de la cueva.

— ¿Por qué lo haces? — Cuestionó Sesshomaru, observándola.

— ¿Hacer qué? —

— Cuidar de un moribundo despreciable. ¿Qué tiene de especial? —

— Tan solo siento compasión por él. — La Sacerdotisa se arrodilló ante la peque a cueva, observando el cuerpo vendado y quemado del bandido Onigumo. Se asombró al percatarse de que éste se hallaba despierto, y le miraba fijamente con sus ojos rojizos. — Está despierto. Será mejor que aguardes aquí. —

— ¿Con quién estás hablando, Kikyou...? — La voz rasposa del bandido resonó por la cueva, y había una pizca de amargura en su tono completamente notoria. —

— No te acerques a él, mujer. — Kikyou le dedicó una última mirada al Youkai... Y fue cuando por primera vez, desde que le conocía, observó un genuino semblante de molestia. ¿Qué era lo que le afligía? —

— No puedo abandonarlo... Además, lo estabas buscando. ¿No es así? — Y entonces se adentró en la pequeña cueva, la cual emanaba distintos olores de muerte y azufre. Al lado del bandido, inmóvil, yacía una pequeña cesta con hierbas medicinales.

— Te hice una pregunta, Kikyou. ¿Quién es él? ¿Por qué lo has traído hasta aquí? —

— Si continúas hablando se esparcirán tus heridas, Onigumo. —

— Está mirándome. — La vista del bandido se desvió hacia la entrada, de modo que lo siguió. Sesshomaru observaba al hombre de manera fija, casi como si estuviera leyendo su rostro. Por último, le dedicó una última mirada a ella antes de darse la vuelta: Se había ido. —

— ¿Qué es lo que temes? — Pero entonces guardó silencio, observando de manera fija el techo rocoso que se alzaba ante ambos.

Onigumo no era más que un humano moribundo, quien además, no podía utilizar su cuerpo nuevamente. ¿Qué era lo que intentaba decirle Sesshomaru? Y esa mirada... ¿Estaba preocupado por ella? Kikyou atendió las heridas del bandido en silencio, rememorando la forma en que Sesshomaru la había ayudado en el bosque para luego llevarla a la aldea en sus brazos. No sabía por qué lo había hecho, pero lo cierto es que tampoco se lo había impedido. De alguna forma, le había agradado, por primera vez, ser protegida de esa forma por otro ser. ¿Se estaba volviendo débil? Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa frágil, veloz, que borró tan rápido como pudo.

— De verdad te agrada ese sujeto, Kikyou. Esta es la primera vez que te veo sonreír. —

— ¿Ah sí? Lo siento, trataré de sonreír seguido. — Le dedicó una última sonrisa dulce antes de colocarse de pie, alzando consigo la canasta vacía. — Por ahora descansa. No debiste hablar demasiado, se han agrietado tus heridas... Volveré mañana. —

El bandido enmudeció sin siquiera mirarla, de modo que se marchó una vez más hacia la aldea. La presencia de Sesshomaru no estaba presente, y se asombró al descubrir la forma en que eso le desconcertaba. ¿Qué es lo que trataba de decirle su corazón?

— As que tú eres Kikyou. ¿No es así? —

Aquella voz venía desde la oscuridad, desde algún punto de un árbol cercano. La mujer aguardó en silencio, indiferente, pues no presentía ningún tipo de peligro mayor. Sin embargo, parpadeó repetidas veces en cuanto un sujeto de cabello plateado emergió de la oscuridad. Llevaba sus garras en alto, y con una sonrisa de medio lado cargada de malicia. El parecido con Sesshomaru era un tanto abrumador, a diferencia de que éste sujeto pose a un rostro más humano, inocente, salvaje.

— Será mejor que me entregues la Perla de Shikon si no quieres ser descuartizada por mis garras. —


	5. Debilidades

¡Holi! Primero que nada muchísimas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí, como escritora me complace saber que he capturado su curiosidad con esta historia. 3 Espero también que les agrade el drama porque es lo que se viene. (? Okno. ¡Besos! Espero leer sus opiniones más seguido. ^^

* * *

**Inuyasha.**

Avanzó a paso firme hasta detenerse a un par de metros de ella, aguardando. Emitía un olor suave, pero apestaba a humana. ¿Y ella había sido la causante de asesinar a todos los Youkais de la zona? Se permitió ladear el rostro y observarla con detenimiento, pero viera como la viera, no había nada de especial en ella.

— Muy bien, pero... ¿Por qué un demonio como tú la necesita? Te ves lo suficientemente fuerte. —

— ¡Cállate! — Avanzó una vez más en tanto ella se giraba hacia él. Su rostro no parecía denotar miedo en lo absoluto, aquello era inusual. — ¿Qué tonterías estás preguntando? ¡Entrégame la Perla! —

— Lamento decepcionarte, pero no tengo la Perla conmigo. — La mujer colocó la canasta que llevaba en el suelo. Se percató de que estaba completamente desarmada. ¿Qué clase de idiota era? — Y aunque la tuviera, no veo motivo real por el cual deba dártela. —

— ¿Cómo dices? —

— Escucha, no deseo matarte. — El hecho de que su rostro estuviera sereno le irritaba con creces, además de la ridiculez que salía por su boca. — Márchate, demonio. ¿O debería decir... Hanyou? —

Inuyasha arqueó una ceja al mismo tiempo que ella sonreía de lado. ¿Quién demonios era esa mujer? ¿Cómo podía saber algo así? Algo en su instinto constantemente le advertía que sería un error atacarla, incluso cuando ella no tenía nada más que a sí misma para defenderse. De modo que se atrevió a avanzar mientras ella retrocedía, y casi podía sentir el peso sobrehumano que le estaba costando dar cada paso: Había una fuerza reteniendo sus habilidades, algo más allá de los físico o lo visible. Inuyasha alargó un brazo en su intento por llegar hasta ella, pero no había forma de lograrlo: Era demasiado fuerte.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciéndome? ¡Si vas a matarme hazlo ahora! —

Pero ella se limitó a girarse, no sin antes recoger una vez más la cesta vacía a sus pies. No dijo nada más mientras se marchaba, pero retiró un pequeño pergamino de sus ropas y lo partió en dos, y fue entonces cuando tuvo una vez más el control de su cuerpo. Esa mujer llamada Kikyou pudo simplemente matarlo allí mismo, pero prefirió marcharse, dejándolo atrás como si se tratara de un ser inferior. Inuyasha gruñó por lo bajo antes de marcharse una vez más, dispuesto a acabar con ella en otra oportunidad.

[...]

Lo intentó una semana más tarde, desde donde la atacó por la espalda en vano, pues iba armada y le detuvo con una flecha en su hombro. Días después contraatacó con una ofensiva mucho más directa, pero volvió a fracasar con tanta facilidad que resultaba humillante, irritante, agotador. Sus brazos eran la viva prueba del poder incesante de Kikyou, pues en ellos yacían las diferentes heridas que les habían perpetuado sus flechas purificadoras. Quemaban, pero no tanto como quemaba su orgullo. ¿Cómo es que no podía herir a una humana? Podía simplemente arrasar con su aldea, pero no servir a de nada si no podía asesinarla primero a ella. Aquello se había convertido casi en una necesidad, casi su obsesión.

Lo intentó una vez más en un atardecer de marzo, cuando ella se dirigía una vez más a la cueva rocosa que yacía en las afueras de su aldea. Volvía a estar desarmada, pero el hecho de que estuviese siendo acompañada por alguien más le causaba ruido, especialmente cuando se trataba de _él_. Aquello le era completamente irreal, ilógico, y un tanto grotesco. Al principio le pareció que se trataba de una treta, pero en cuanto ella descendió por la cueva y él se giró para encararle con aquella mirada de profundo desprecio, aceptó que se trataba realmente de su hermano mayor, Sesshomaru.

Inuyasha aguardó a los pies del pequeño riachuelo que corría en la zona, y se mantuvo allí en tanto él se acercaba sin retirar aquel semblante de grandeza que tanto detestaba. Se colocó en guardia, siempre sabía cómo acababan sus encuentros.

— Con que aún sigues con vida, Inuyasha. —

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con una humana? —

— No veo como eso pueda ser de tu interés. — Inuyasha aguardó, pero era notorio que no iba a responder mucho más. No era un buen presagio que Sesshomaru se encontrara cerca. — Lárgate ahora, no tengo deseos de ensuciar mis garras contigo —

— ¡Ja! Maldito. ¿Crees que temo enfrentarte? — Inuyasha dibujó una sonrisa de completa ironía antes de flexionar sus dedos: Estaba deseando enfrentarse a él de una vez por todas. — ¡Te mataré y luego me desharé de Kikyou de una vez por todas! —

En un movimiento rápido arremetió contra él y logró enterrar sus garras en la piel de su estómago, pero aquello no pareció inmutarlo en lo absoluto al demonio. Por el contrario, éste le lanzó un puñetazo en el rostro que le hizo retroceder un par de pasos hasta caer de espaldas sobre la tierra, haciéndole maldecir por lo bajo. Para cuando se colocó de pie nuevamente, Sesshomaru ya se encontraba enfrente de él para propinarle otro golpe que logró esquivar con un salto. Durante esos breves segundos, el rostro de Sesshomaru se había contorsionado en un gesto de genuina irritación.

— Ya veo, es esa mujer. ¿No es así? Estás usándola para algo. — Inuyasha retrocedió, expandiendo su sonrisa poco a poco. — Si la mato antes de... — Pero antes de terminar aquella oración, el Youkai se giró hacia él para asestarle un nuevo golpe, el cual le hizo retroceder hasta chocar estrepitosamente contra la pequeña cueva. Inuyasha palpó su herida al mismo tiempo que su sonrisa crecía: Hab a dado con su punto débil. —

— No seas ingenuo, Inuyasha. No eres más que un híbrido. — Sesshomaru volvía a estar sereno, convencido de su victoria. — Tus estúpidos intentos no han sido más que fracasos que eventualmente te llevarán a la muerte. —

— Cierra la boca, imbécil. Esa mujer se ha vuelto importante para ti. ¿Quién lo diría? — Inuyasha se colocó a pie lentamente, la idea le era extremadamente hilarante. — Encariñarte con la especie que más aborreces parece algo hipócrita incluso para ti. —

Sesshomaru enmudeció, adoptando su habitual semblante inexpresivo. En ese momento la Sacerdotisa emergió de la cueva en silencio, y fue entonces cuando se percató de la abominable energía que se congregaba desde el interior de la cueva, además del inconfundible hedor a muerte. Sin embargo, lo que verdaderamente captó su atención fue el semblante de Kikyou, quien observaba a ambos casi en forma de súplica. Aquello le hizo bajar la guardia a una velocidad alarmante.

— Onigumo está muerto. Su cuerpo ha... — Inuyasha se permitió observar dentro, no sin antes ocultar su nariz con su ropaje. Dentro solo había una camilla de hojas vacía y una perpetua esencia maligna que pululaba todo el recinto, como si miles de fuerzas intentaran destruir todo lo que estuviese dentro. Casi sin pensarlo, Inuyasha cogió a la mujer en sus brazos hasta sacarla del lugar para luego retroceder considerablemente hacia atrás: Algo no estaba bien, y quien sea que se tratara de Onigumo no se encontraba realmente muerto.

— ¿Inuyasha...? — Esa era la primera vez que ella mencionaba su nombre, de modo que la observó justo en el momento en el que se percató de que la sostenía. Rápidamente la colocó sobre el suelo antes de marcharse del lugar, y lo mismo hicieron los pocos Youkais que se resguardaban en la zona. Había algo que definitivamente no estaba bien, pero. ¿Qué era? Cualquier ser vivo que estuviese dentro de su núcleo moriría en cuestión de segundos. Durante breves segundos, Inuyasha sintió una punzada de culpa por haberla dejado con Sesshomaru, pues aquello solo significaba su muerte segura.

¿Por qué constantemente se preocupaba por los humanos? El híbrido se internó en la zona montañosa de la aldea, gruñendo ante su propia debilidad.


	6. Destinos Diferentes

¡Hoola! Les traigo un nuevo capi de esta linda historia. :3 Me encanta como todo está tomando forma y la relación de estos dos se va forjando. ^^ Desde ya muchísimas gracias por permanecer conmigo, significa mucho para mi saber que no estoy solita. uwu También les agradezco por sus Reviews, siempre son un pequeño motorcito de inspiración. xd ¡Besos!

* * *

**Sesshomaru.**

Aguardó mientras observaba hacia ambos lados. El cielo oscurecía paulatinamente, y las aves y demás animales huían despavoridos de la esencia maligna que rodeaba todo el perímetro. Incluso Jaken parecía consternado, pues compartía la misma expresión de desconcierto que la Sacerdotisa.

— A-amo… — Fue lo único que fue capaz de decir, pues pronto se acercó a él para aferrarse a la piel de _Inu_ que adornaba su cuello.

Sesshomaru tampoco esperó demasiado. En un movimiento ágil se agazapó para finalmente saltar hacia adelante en dirección a la mujer, a quien tomó en sus brazos antes de marcharse con velocidad de la zona. Ella ahogó un grito en tanto él se abría paso por la copa de los árboles. Saltó uno, dos, tres más hasta finalmente detenerse en la cumbre rocosa de la montaña más cercana. Desde allí, era completamente visible la increíble cantidad de miasma que cubría todo el bosque. ¿Y todo eso había venido de un simple humano? Frunció el ceño, y permaneció inmerso en sus pensamientos hasta que ella apretó su pecho suavemente. Para cuando la observó, se percató de que su mirada estaba fija sobre la cueva vagamente visible.

— Es la primera vez que veo algo como eso. — Murmuró, aquella era la primera vez que veía un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. — De no ser por ustedes… —

Sesshomaru la colocó nuevamente en el suelo sin agregar nada más. Por breves segundos había olvidado que Inuyasha había estado allí.

— La entrada que buscabas ahora no existe, Onigumo se esfumó como si… como si se tratara de… — La mujer se acercó al borde de la montaña con rostro firme, de modo que permaneció detrás de ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que sucedió exactamente? — Cuestionó Sesshomaru al mismo tiempo que Jaken se desprendía de sus ropas. A juzgar por la forma en que se movía era claro que aún estaba siendo afectado por la energía maligna.

— Estaba atendiendo sus heridas. — Comenzó con un tono de voz suave, sin apartar su mirada de su aldea. — Algo estaba mal, por alguna razón sus quemaduras estaban al rojo vivo, como si estuviera experimentando el accidente una vez más… El pobre hombre sufrió hasta que sucumbió ante el dolor, pero cuando cerró sus ojos su cuerpo pareció rechazar la muerte, y entonces reaccionó cuando algo hizo temblar la cueva. — Hizo una pausa para girarse hacia él. Su rostro habitualmente sereno estaba pincelado por el dolor y la tristeza. — Una neblina rodeó su cuerpo y desapareció en cuestión de segundos. Yo… No pude hacer nada… — Se sujetó sus brazos mientras apretaba sus labios. Por breves instantes se asemejó a una mujer común y corriente, repleta de debilidades.

— Desde un principio atenderlo era un caso perdido. — Sesshomaru desvió su mirada hacia el bosque. Su olfato detectaba a millones de Youkais congregándose en la cueva de Onigumo. — No es un humano ordinario. —

— ¿Cómo dices? Ha muerto… —

— Alguien capaz de atraer energías como esas no puede morir fácilmente. — Hizo una pausa corta. — De haber permanecido más tiempo a su lado habrías muerto en cuestión de segundos. —

— Lo sé, esta es la segunda vez que salvas mi vida. — Alzó una vez su mirada hacia ella, únicamente para toparse con una sonrisa tan leve como sincera mientras el viento ondeaba su cabellera azabache. Por el contrario, Sesshomaru mantuvo su gesto indiferente. — Ese chico _mitad-bestia_, Inuyasha, también intervino para ayudarme, fue él quien me sacó de la cueva. — Kikyou dejó escapar un bufido mientras negaba con el rostro. — Y pensar que todo este tiempo ha estado intentando matarme. —

— Es un híbrido, no hay forma de que pueda matarte. —

— Pareces conocerlo muy bien. —

— ¿Y cómo no va a conocerlo? — Intervino por primera vez Jaken, quien avanzó hasta colocarse al lado de su amo. — ¡Es su hermano menor! Creímos que había muerto hace mucho tiempo, pero bueno, hierba mala nunca mue—

Pero Jaken no pudo terminar dicha oración, pues pronto recibió un golpe en su cabeza por parte de Sesshomaru que lo dejó tumbado sobre el suelo, inconsciente. El Youkai se limitó a observar su cuerpo con desprecio en silencio, el hecho de recordar su parentesco con ese insignificante híbrido le irritaba con creces, además de asquearlo.

— Ya veo. — La Sacerdotisa le observó por breves segundos antes de girarse nuevamente. — Gracias por salvar mi vida de nuevo, Sesshomaru; pero necesito volver a mi aldea. — El hecho de que no hiciera preguntas le agradó. Sabía de la curiosidad incesante e irritante de los humanos como para sentirse ligeramente sorprendido hacia ella.

— Bien, andando. —

— Que quede claro que ya no puedo ayudarte. La puerta… —

— Cierra la boca, qué irritante eres. —

El Youkai se acercó una vez más para tomarla entre sus brazos, desde donde ella le dedicó una mirada que él no pudo descifrar antes de girarse una vez más hacia la aldea. Desde la distancia era completamente visible, y parecía estar siendo protegida por un campo de energía lo suficientemente grande como poderoso capaz de repeler todas las fuerzas siniestras que intentaban penetrarla… Pero era demasiado, el campo cedería tarde o temprano.

— ¡La Perla…! — La Sacerdotisa se agitó en sus brazos con un respingo, como si hubiera sido capaz de presentir algo más que él.

De modo que se apresuró una vez más hacia el lugar, utilizando la copa de los árboles como soporte para impulsarse y avanzar hacia la aldea. Debajo de ellos provenían los distintos alaridos y jadeos de los monstruos que habían sido atraídos por el poder de Onigumo, por lo que todo el lugar apestaba a demonios y carne podrida. Era insoportable.

— ¿Está bien? — Cuestionó ella en cuanto sus saltos se volvieron notoriamente más lentos. Pero incluso antes de que pudiera contestar, la mujer juntó sus manos en forma de plegaria para invocar energía espiritual pura, la cual envolvió a ambos por completo. Sesshomaru se permitió detenerse en la copa del roble más alto, desde donde inspiró una gran cantidad de aire purificado.

— No podrás mantener el _youki_ alejado por mucho tiempo, será mejor que guardes tus energías. —

— Estoy bien. — Contestó con un susurro. La energía a su alrededor repelía con eficacia al miasma. — Démonos prisa. —

Sesshomaru reanudó su recorrido con velocidad, de modo que únicamente se detuvo cuando estuvo finalmente en la entrada de la aldea. El muro espiritual se alzaba ante ambos para evitar el acceso de cualquier ser vivo, sin embargo, aquello era una excepción para la Sacerdotisa. Tan solo le bastó alzar su palma ante el campo para entreabrir una pequeña ranura en su superficie lo suficientemente grande para un cuerpo humano, y una vez dentro se hizo a un lado, sin apartar su mirada de él.

— ¡HERMANA! — Una pequeña humana se acercaba corriendo en dirección a la Sacerdotisa. A juzgar por sus ojos, daba la impresión de que había estado llorando.

— ¿Te encuentras bien, pequeña Kaede? — La mujer se acuclilló para recibir a la pequeña en sus brazos, quien repentinamente se había percatado de su presencia.

— Es ese Youkai… — Murmuró la pequeña. —

La Sacerdotisa se colocó de pie, y entonces se giró una vez más hacia él en cuanto la ranura se cerró nuevamente. Sesshomaru tan solo dio media vuelta: Todavía tenía una misión que cumplir.

— ¿A dónde vas? Es muy peli—

— Hay algo que debo hacer. — Respondió en tanto iniciaba su marcha. La entrada al otro mundo todavía parecía algo extremadamente lejano. — Procura no seguir cometiendo imprudencias, Kikyou, no te sienta bien. —

Aquella era la primera vez que mencionaba su nombre, el cual, por alguna razón, le dejaba un extraño sabor de boca. ¿Qué era lo que estaba mal? ¿Por qué sentía que alejarse sería de allí en esas circunstancias era un error? Era un sentimiento inquietante, una especie de premonición que constantemente le repetía que todo era una equivocación, que su destino real no era el Colmillo de Acero que resguardaba la Tumba de su Padre.

Pero lo era, porque sabía su propósito. Su meta había sido establecida hacía miles de años, cuando había decidido convertirse en un Soberano, un General a la altura de su padre.

De modo que no se dio la vuelta, ni siquiera cuando ella susurró su nombre por lo bajo. Por el contrario, el Youkai se sumergió una vez más en la penumbra del bosque en dirección a Jaken. El Youki de la zona no podía afectarlo nuevamente; y eso se lo debía a la energía espiritual de la Sacerdotisa que aún permanecía con él.

* * *

_(*) Youki:_ Energía maligna proveniente de los Youkais.

_(*) Inu:_ Perro.


End file.
